monkfandomcom-20200227-history
Kevin Dorfman
| (Aged 34) Gender = Male|Friends = Adrian Monk Natalie Teeger|Portrayed By = Jarrad Paul|Family = Sy Dorfman Sheila |Gender = Male|Enemies = Vickie Salinas Karl Torini|Interests = Magic Excessive speaking}} Kevin Dorfman was Monk's annoying, talkative (to the point he talked to Monk for three hours over the fact his throat was sore) upstairs neighbor. He is often seen cooking (with Monk). He first appeared in Mr. Monk and the Paperboy, where he won $43 million in the lottery, although his "girlfriend" tried to hide it from him with the object of eventually getting it all. However, he lost it all on bad investments, golddiggers, and sleazy accountants. He has two sisters. He can recall all eight times he ate egg salad sandwiches. Kevin worked in a coffee shop in Aspen, Colorado two summers, but not two consecutive summers. Kevin accompanies Monk when Monk's father in law asks him to investigate a cheating problem on a game show he's is producing. Kevin comes along and acts in as his assistant during the trip. To Kevin, a pencil with chew marks on it is a "collectable". He makes an appearance in Mr. Monk and Mrs. Monk where he helps Monk make potato salad. He also was a fan of Max Hudson's program, and when Adrian Monk tried to investigate whether Max had any involvement in the death of Mrs. Hudson, Kevin Dorfman attempted to aid Monk when he tried to get on the air the second time (by supplying him with his grandpa's old jokes, including a few "red cards."). However, most of the jokes were outdated and didn't translate well into a radio program such as Hudson's show, although Kevin still got his kicks from the jokes, and even tried to support Monk on the air. Kevin has had two attempts on his life. The former was in the episode Mr. Monk and the Paperboy when he met a woman named Vickie Salinas, who was strangely devoted to him since other people couldn’t stand his constant talking. She found out that Kevin won the lottery thanks to his “lucky numbers” (his old address numbers). However, Kevin was still unaware that he had won so Vickie had her accomplice and real boyfriend kill Monk’s paperboy, believing him to be Kevin’s, so that he couldn’t find out about the winning numbers. In an attempt to win all his money, she drugged Kevin, parked his car on a railroad track just as the train was approaching, and locked him in his car. Fortunately, Monk and Sharona arrived just as the train came into view. Unable to get in the car and wake him up, they hurried to the switch that would derail the train. Vickie then attacks Sharona and also tries to kill her by placing her head on the track, but Monk pulls the switch just in time, saving Kevin and Sharona. His second, actual murder was in the episode Mr. Monk and the Magician. Kevin was working as an accountant for magician Karl Torini, but he was confused because he figured out that something was heavier on all his return trips than when he left; however, he was oblivious to the fact Torini was smuggling drugs and merely chalked it up to the belief the airports were scamming him. To prevent him from getting more suspicious, Torini checked into a hotel room so that everyone saw him there, snuck out and drove back to the building. His assistant Tanya was still in the hotel; she picked up the phone and called the theatre. Meanwhile, the magician, dressed as a maintenance man, picked up the extension phone in the basement so that everyone would assume he was also at the hotel, went to Kevin’s dressing room, and strangled him with a piece of piano wire. The episode ends with Monk and Natalie watching Kevin's video will. In the beginning, he begins to ramble about all the possible ways they could have possibly gotten hold of it. Natalie asks, "Want me to fast-forward?" Monk answers with, "No, let it play." Trivia * Although Adrian sometimes seemed to be annoyed by Kevin, he is seen crying after his murder, implying that he considered Kevin to be his friend. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Victims Category:Recurring Characters